The Wunder Variations One: Stargate
by Fanatic-Fanatica
Summary: Wunder Exists everywhere. Sometimes it is born. At others, it is built. The eighth in the line of Daedalus class 304's, Wunder undergoes a strange metamorphosis.
1. Chapter 1

_When the new German 304 _Wunder_ starts undergoing some drastic changes, one man feels drawn to it, like a moth to a flame._

Nevada. Desolate. Almost lifeless. Many of the numerous creatures and plant life that lived there would disagree. But by human terms, it was virtually inhospitable. For the inhabitants of the air conditioned Area 51 facility, this was not true.

As always, there was a lot of conspiracy surrounding the site. Whilst the US Government continued to deny the base's existence (something they knew was completely stupid, since it could and had been seen), civilians continued to see UFO's, strange aircraft and mysterious columns of smoke rising from the desert. In that general direction. The Government could deny as much as it liked. Because all these conspiracies were completely true.

The UFO's were captured Goa'uld death-gliders and Al'Kesh. The strange aircraft were F-302 space superiority fighters and the recent column of smoke was caused by tow alien spacecraft from another galaxy crashing into the base. Of course, none of this ever happened. Though not long afterwards, the Navy cordoned off a hefty area of San Francisco Bay and at least 100 people, including a high profile senator had gone missing across the country _at the same time_. Many people, such as the Japanese, were wondering why all this fancy alien stuff (at least that was what was expected) was happening there and not their own nation.

But Shio Ikryo was happy it was happening here and not Japan. He didn't want to find that a rogue Ha'tak had gone and landed on top of Hakone's largest skyscraper. Then again, he was in the country all this stuff was occurring in, so it was win-lose. Hooray, Japan is safe! Booooo, Ikryo-san is not.

But working 50 metres underground, working on the latest BC-304 _Daedalus_ class battle-cruiser, had its perks. Following China's acquisition of the _Sun Tzu_ (ironically, nearly lost in combat as it's Russian cousin had been), it was decided to have a far larger multi-national team working on extra-terrestrial affairs. That included building the warships needed to blow them up. At least one representative from each country around the world had a part in the Stargate program. Even the shady African dictatorships and North Korea had someone in it. So here was one of 200 Japanese men and women currently working in the United States, doing something that had been spawned by the Stargate program. Shio was the only one helping build Earth's space-borne fleet.

This was number eight and only the third 304 given to a foreign nation. It had been gifted to the Germans, much to the chagrin of the United Kingdom who wanted a new HMS _Invincible_ and the North Koreans who wanted to call it something like _Emperor Wong Il-Sung Kun diddly-dong_. Or something like that. Who knew?

The Germans, however, thought the vessel was wondrous creation. So, aptly, they named it _Wunder_.

No-one was to know how much of a recipe for disaster this was.

**7th July, 2009**

**Seven months after destruction of Wraith Super-Hive**

"I want a status update Specialist. I wanted it five minutes ago" the General was not one you wanted get on the nasty side of. Hell, even when he was being nice, he was sarcastic and rude. But underneath the mean mush, was a rock-solid, combat hardened veteran who had gone up against several hostile alien races as well as having assisted in destroying the Replicators and undermining two Goa'uld System Lords, if not more.

"But General O'Neill," Ikryo responded, looking around the room nervously, "You didn't ask me five minutes ago."

The General sighed, "Shio, the Germans want their ship in the air very soon. If it isn't ready by next week, they have assured me that their most ruthless ambassador will come over here and personally tear the head off the guy in charge. And guess who that is Shio?" The look on O'Neill's face was one of wide-eyed expectancy, as if the Japanese man knew the answer.

Ikryo shuffled a bit. He didn't

"Me, Sir?"

O'Neill's face fell, "No you idiot, ME. I don't want to get blasted to pieces by an angry German man. An angry German woman is even worse. So imagine their surprise if they come along to chew me up and I tell them that their precious battle-cruiser is ready?"

If a point was being conveyed, Shio got it. If there was one.

"The _Wunder_ is pretty much ready to go Sir. There was some concern over the prototype bio-circuitry, but everything in the pre-tests checks out."

"So it's ready?"

"Well 99 percent ready, but-"

"That's good enough!" O'Neill proclaimed triumphantly, "I'll get on the horn to them straight-away! Thank God I won't get any Germans chewing my ass off over this damn ship!"

Alas, Ikryo's cries of protest went unheard. He knew the General. Not as well as his old team, but well enough.

This was not like him. Not like him at all.

Now that the German battle-cruiser was ready (or wasn't), the workforce covered up all the workings, finished the last little tid-bits and then cheered at having finished another ship. But Shio wasn't cheering. As he left the facility, his depressed gait got him noticed by his co-workers. But no-one asked him what was up. They all just assumed he liked building the ship and was sad it was over for the next few months as the build-yard was prepared to build the next one.

If only they knew how he felt.

**City-Ship Atlantis, San Francisco Bay**

Shio Ikryo was a loner. That wasn't to say he didn't get around. He had been deployed to Atlantis once, back when Wier was in command. He had left soon after the destruction of the warship _Orion_, as he realised where he was really needed. Earth was still very much at threat.

Now it wasn't though. Although Atlantis now resided back on the planet it was built, there was still a presence in the Pegasus galaxy. _Daedalus_ was still there and as luck would have it, a fifth Ancient warship had been recovered. In a much more favourable condition to _Orion_. It already had a name: _Galaxis_. Sheppard called it 'pretty neat'.

Still, Shio decided to go back to Atlantis, since it was right on his doorstep. It had taken a cloaked Jumper and a faked accident to get him over there, but in the end it was all worth it.

"Hey, Ikryo! Long time no see!" The brown haired Japanese man looked away from the view of San-Fran'. He smiled warmly at the sight of Jon Sheppard standing at the doorway of the viewing balcony.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else used to stand here, alone, on this particular balcony, at this time of day?" Sheppard laughed. Ikryo pretended to be in deep thought.

"I don't know. Some Ancient called Lancelot perhaps?" The two men burst out laughing, "Good to see you again, John. It has indeed been a while."

After a while, Shio told Sheppard what had happened with the German ship and how O'Neill handled it. Needless to say, he was concerned.

"Ninety-nine percent? I dunno. Such a small margin of error. Who's to say it won't go wrong?"

Shio took a look around, hooking his head over his shoulder, before returning his gaze to Sheppard. John could tell by the man's expression that it was serious stuff.

"Look, Sheppard. I shouldn't be telling you this. The Germans insisted that some new experimental circuitry be implemented. _Bio_-circuitry." The military man looked questionable.

"I dunno. I'm sure it's not Wraith stuff, but I can tell you're worried about it, but so were we when we first activated the Stargate. Vibrated so much, people thought it might be a bomb and was going to explode."

Shio grinned. Yeah, perhaps he was over-reacting. All the tests had checked out fine, so surely everything was going to be just that: fine.

"Arigato Sheppard. I feel much better now."

"Glad I could help," John said, a smile in his voice, "I've gotta go now. Nice to see one of the old gang again. Well, except McKay perhaps." The two shared a laugh at that.

"Sayonara, John."

"Good-bye Shio."

**Earth Ship **_**Wunder**_**, Hyperspace, en route to Alpha Base**

Three Weeks Later. Her crew had arrived. She had been launched. She had been tested. Now she was on her shakedown cruise.

Oberleutnant Schreiber winced as the ship groaned once again. He had been expected the odd creak here and there, but this was a bit over the top. But, rest assured, she would get used to the stresses of hyperspace and the groaning would stop. _That_ would be a relief. It kept him up at night.

"Herr Leutant?" Schreiber turned in his command chair, seeing one of the engine techs.

"Yes?"

The Hyperspace core has begun giving off erratic readings. It appears that one of the Primary connector relays has come loose, Mein Leutnant. I suggest we drop out of hyperspace until we can properly diagnose the error."

Schreiber thought over it for a moment, before giving the Tech a curt nod.

"Done. FeldWebel, bring us out-" He didn't finish that order.

The ship suddenly screamed in protest, dropping out of hyperspace on its own. Lights flickered and alarms sounded, all but drowned out by the high-pitched wail of the ship.

"What the _HELL_ is going on?"

"Structural Deformation, Mein Leutnant! The hull and internal structure have warped. The ships emergency systems pulled the Primary Hyperspace Connections!" The ear-shattering sound abruptly stopped. The bridge crew (and everyne else on the ship) stopped holding their ringing ears.

"Damage report!"

"Structural Damage in main hull. Engineering has evacuated. No major systems compromised."

"Except the hyperspace core."

"Jawohl, Mein Leutnant."

"Alright. Here's what we're going to do. Send a message to Alpha Base, inform them of our situation. Then I want engineering inhabited again. Get the Core back online and then we will continue our journey. I want it done as of half a second ago and counting."

"Jawohl!"

Engineering. Where the hell was Engineering. She ought to know, she worked there. Alas, Natalia was lost. And she went to the _Himmeldamnt_ place everyday.

Of course, that wasn't the only problem. The bright, clean corridors that were a trademark of 304's had changed. They had darkened considerably, become straighter and there were computer bays to each side, at equal distances, bathed in red light. _Wunder_ had changed _considerably_. As hard to believe as it was, there was no way to engineering. It had been completely erased.

Schreiber was _not_ going to like this. Not one little bit.

789456123

**And that concludes the first chapter of my latest story. Stargate and Evangelion was quite novel to me and I couldn't afford to not pass it up.**

**For any longtime subscribers, I have some news.**

**Fanatic (formerly futafanatic) will **_**not**_** be writing anymore stories for this account. He is moving over to AFFN and will work there.**

**The aforementioned OBLIVION Project mentioned in The Transom Ch.1 will not be happening. I loved the movie, but I decided it doesn't need an alternative story-line of what I thought it might have been. Maybe in the future, but not now.**

**Battlestar Galactica crossover with Homeworld is coming. Slowly. It will take a while to perfect. First chapters were never my strong point.**

**I also have created a schedule. I hope to update weekly. At the downside of it being just one story. If you are lucky, two.**

**It goes as such:**

Sisterly Bonds

DALS (Defilement of Asuka Langley Soryu)

The Transom

Mind Break (provisional)

Wunder

**However, now that this is online, I am going to take a break from Fanfiction. A **_**proper**_** break. There are several things I need to finish off on DeviantArt. I have an audience there too you know.**

**If you're interested in any DA stuff, find me, my username is Weldit.**

**That's all for now. Ta-Ra!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wunder Variations: Stargate Chapter 2**

General Hank Landry was not happy. As the head of Stargate Command, he had a whole load of duties; not just making sure people went through the gate and came back. One of these other duties was ensuring the fleet of BC-304 battle cruisers of, not just the USAF, but other nations as well, were in perfect working order.

_Daedalus_ was currently in the Pegasus Galaxy, set up as a temporary base of operations until Atlantis could head back. Fortunately, it was not the only Tau'ri ship there: three Ancient warships had been recovered in an abandoned shipyard, two of them fairly recently.

_Odyssey_ was in orbit.

_Korolev_... why it was still needed in the reports, Hank would probably never know.

_Apollo_ was attending a summit with Tok'Ra and Jaffa leaders at Dakara.

_Sun Tzu_ had just come out of repairs.

The _Hammond_ was close by, being fitted out with Asgard plasma beams.

Number Seven was currently at Alpha Base, awaiting the arrival of the _Wunder_.

He sighed heavily. The _Wunder_. It was now nothing but trouble. It had fallen out of hyperspace and then the engineering crew _got lost_ on their way back to put the core back together. Not just one or two members, but the _entire_ garrison of engineering couldn't find the Hyperspace Core, let alone one of the most important rooms on the entire _ship_! It was a miracle that someone had the bright idea to cut through the hull and make a direct path to the core.

None of what the report from _Wunder_'s commanding officer made a lot of sense. According to Oberleutnant Schreiber, he had personally surveyed his ship. _It's changed_ he said, _Nothing's the same anymore_.

All Hank wanted to know was what the hell had happened to that 304. Not riddles. He didn't like riddles much.

300

"All the men before me," General Landry announced, "Have had a part in building 304's. One or two of you helped build the X-303. There is a situation with the newest of the 304's, _Wunder_. In front of each of you is a copy of the report from _Wunder_'s C/O. Tell me what you make of it."

Shio Ikryo _knew_ something would go wrong with that ship. He specifically _told_ General O'Neill that it wasn't ready. Close, but not fully. Now he was paying the price, looking through sheets of words, 'detailing' what had happened on board.

Across from him, an older man scoffed,

"The hallways changed their layout? Impossible!"

"I beg to differ," a young woman said, "The Replicators were quite capable of making changes to ships as they desired."

"It can't be the Replicators," Landry dismissed, "Both the Replicators here and in the Pegasus Galaxy have been wiped out."

The older man smirked at the lady,

"As I was saying: Impossible. It's all a lie, a big joke."

Shio found himself talking.

"Perhaps not. Who's to say that nothing else out there possesses the ability to morph metal? The Goa'uld created metal-folding tech, maybe this is something similar."

"Or Mr. Schreiber and his crew have gone completely nuts." Someone else suggested innocently. Ikryo stared at this latest individual like he had a length of snot hanging from his nose.

"General, Sir," Shio spoke again, "Having these reports is all well and good, but we're going to need something a bit more comprehensive."

"I'm glad you asked. Along with this report, we received several images of the afflicted areas. I've already had them screened. They are authentic."

A Private walked round the table, handing the delegates the images. Landry took in the various expressions.

The older man seemed between shocked and sceptical. The lady appeared nonplussed. Three more looked completely dumbfounded.

But Ikryo was a very hard man to read. His face was blanker than a brand new blackboard.

But the older man did seem more understanding now, "This has nothing to do with building the ship. I think Mr. Ikryo might be on to something. I'd say an outside force wants Wunder and wants it the way they see fit."

Heads nodded in agreement,

"Thing is, who are they?" Ikryo asked, "And why are they doing it?"

No-one had an answer.

**304 Number 8 **_**Wunder**_** – in Orbit of P4X-650/Alpha Site**

**Accompanied by Number 7**

Leutnant Schreiber and his crew had been shifted off-ship. Owing to their inexperience, the Germans were considered more of a hindrance than a help and willingly left the 'cursed' ship. Teams of engineers and scientists from Alpha Site and the _Enterprise_ were scurrying all over, taking samples and other sciency stuff.

Among this motley crew, was none other than Daniel Jackson. Scraped up from some incredible discovery somewhere, the good Doctor wasn't too happy to find himself on a space-ship.

"Doctor Jackson, glad you could make it." The spectacle-wearing Head of Operations stepped forward, his hand outstretched, "I'm Professor-"

"Professor Kiel Lorenz, yes I know," Daniel welcomed the man's hand, shaking it firmly, "I've read a lot about you. You've done some pretty good work out here."

"Yes, well nothing that wasn't too hard. But this ship is one puzzle after the next." Lorenz said, "Basic programming in the ships main computer has changed so much, it has become cryptic."

"How so?" asked Jackson, intrigued.

"Follow me and I'll show you."

The old man led Daniel to one of the numerous computer bays. Bathed in red light, the orange text on a holographic display was very hard to read. Daniel had to squint through his glasses just to make any sense of it.

"This display in particular keeps on spewing out these words, in English, Japanese, German and some variation of Greek. We have already determined that the German and Japanese spell out the same words as the English."

Daniel kinked an eyebrow in interest,

"At the End of It All."

Lorenz nodded,

"We have no idea what significance these words might have. Probably some backdoor program taking over the system and those are the words it's using. Kind of like the Melissa virus. One of my Serbian members has read the Greek, but can't translate it; some dialect he isn't aware of. However, he assumes they are the same words."

"No."

"I'm sorry?"

Daniel cleared his throat and repeated himself,

"No. These aren't the same words. They're different."

Lorenz squinted,

"If they aren't the same, then what do they say?"

"_There must be some way out of here_," Jackson spoke in time with the letters appearing on screen, "The dialect… it's Proto-Greek, basically the same language the Ancient Greek's used.

'_Set the Joker to the Thief. There's too much confusion, I can't get no Relief_… i-it's like a song. It rhymes, but this _shouldn't_ be possible!"

Lorenz looked doubtful,

"That's all well and good Dr. Jackson, but what _significance_ do these words have?"

Daniel looked up from the display,

"I wish I knew Professor."

Both men were snapped out of their lull by a shrill beeping coming from the computer. Daniel looked back at the display, stunned to see what looked like schematics flashing on the display.

"Quickly, get some pictures of this!"

Lorenz shouted down the hallway for someone to bring a camera, whilst Daniel looked on at the pictures. Two identical sections were flashing; wing-like structures that were animated. Conveniently, there was a before and after showcase.

"My god…" Jackson whispered as the vessel began to groan, "_Wunder's_ growing wings."

89898989

_**Enterprise**_

"Colonel, Sir! Sensors have detected a massive energy build-up in the _Wunder_!"

"Source?"

"Unknown!"

The Bridge Crew of _Enterprise_ watched in shock and awe as _Wunder's_ hanger bays burst apart. As F-302's and hapless men alike went floating into space, great fleshy constructs shot forth at great speed. Bone, muscle and skin formed, pulling tight into wing-like shapes, before metal plating sprang from seemingly nothing and coated the wings, even taking the time to make 'feathers'.

Inside the _Wunder_, first one, then all of the holographic computer displays added on to their cryptic message. As a crew manifest scrolled by the riddle, the ship moaned sadly.

_AT THE END OF IT ALL…_

_I STILL MISS YOU._

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Yeeees, it's shorter than I would've liked, but I think shorter chapters will keep some of you hooked.


End file.
